The Avengers' Apprentice
by Avengerlicious
Summary: <html><head></head>Adelaide Peggy Blackwood; just a normal girl. But what's a normal girl doing on HYDRA's hit list? Addy is flung into the world of lies, secrets and spies, but what's a girl to do when every sign tells her she doesn't belong?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! It's been forever since I've written anything. I've decided to start fresh, and have removed all the stories on my account. I'm super duper sorry to all you guys for being a poop and not finishing those, but I promise this'll be a different story.**

**Also, this is NOT like my first Avengers' Apprentice story, and I am using a completely different character and story.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This story is set after the Avengers but before any of the Phase 2 movies, so SHIELD is still going strong. Okay? Okay :)**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

"Don't look now, but Ice Cream Sundae is coming this way," Clara, my best friend says. She's referring to my crush, Luke, who we've given the oh so discrete code name to. I take a quick peek, and sure enough, the tall hot blonde is coming our way.

Okay, be cool Addy. Be cool. Think ice. Channel your inner glacier.

Luke's now literally three feet away from me, shuffling through his locker and talking to his friend.

I begin to shut mine, and accidentally slam the door on my fingers.

"Ah, fudgesickles!" I scream, unintentionally gaining the attention of every single soul in the hallway. So much for being cool.

I try my hardest not to look in Luke's direction as I do the walk of shame out of the building. Clara, with a bounce in her step, keeps beside me, laughing her head off.

"Smooth," she giggles, slinging her arm over my shoulders.

"Shut up," I whine and shrug her arm off.

Clara rolls her eyes. "Starbucks?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

We begin to dawdle in the direction of the coffee shop as Clara rambles on about how her Maths teacher doesn't know shit and she could teach the class better than him. She's a genius, my best friend, which is more than what I can say for myself.

You know that feeling you get when someone's watching you? I'm suddenly overwhelmed with it.

Thinking fast, I grab my phone from my pocket and raise it in the air to take a selfie. Another thing I'm pro at.

In the background of my photo, I can see a man who seemed to be rushing out of frame. I can't see his face to clearly, but he's wearing jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. His hair is either brown or black; I can't tell from the light.

"You okay, Ads?" Clara asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lie.

But I'm not okay. Someone's stalking me.

I position my phone at an angle that I can see the reflection behind me, but the man is nowhere to be seen.

Okay, maybe I'm being just a tad dramatic. My parents are always saying that my imagination is too overactive for my own good. I'm starting to think they might be right.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I haven't stopped thinking about my 'stalker' all day. Yes, I realise that he was probably just some random dude, but I'm constantly imagining worst case scenarios. Of course, I see myself karate chopping my way out of trouble, but that's beside the point.

Actually, in reality, I probably wouldn't last very long. I'm appalling at anything that requires physical activity. I blame my parents.

Nah, my parents are actually pretty awesome sauce. My dad, Jackson's his name, works at a flying school. He taught me to fly solo when I was thirteen. My mom, Rosie, owns a small book shop. It's not the most glamorous job, but I do get free books, so yay!

They do give the weirdest names though. I mean, my first name is a city in Australia, and my middle name is Peggy. For crying out loud!

My eyes wander around my bedroom, and land on my still full school bag. And then I remember that I have homework just screaming to be left untouched. Well, at least that's how my brain interprets it.

Wait, I have a maths test tomorrow! Well shit.

Despite the massive urgency in my head, I sluggishly reach for my school bag where my hardly complete study notes are, crumpled at the bottom. Yep, I'm screwed.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

'Wake up, mother fu*ker!'

I groan and roll around in my bed, blindly searching for my screaming phone. I finally find it, and whack the snooze button. I roll back to my original position, but I feel something sharp poke me. I abruptly sit up, eyes wide open. What the hell just attacked me?

My sight sets on a sheet of paper, more crumpled than ever. More importantly, there's very illegible maths written on there. My test!

I leap out of bed and race to the shower to get ready. I need as much time as I can get to study for this sucker.

I quickly shimmy out of my clothes and enter the shower, turning the knob to let the water run. I stick my hand in, but it's freezing cold. No time to wait for it to warm up, damn it. I brave the icy water like a trooper, and get my shower done in three minutes. That has to be some sort of record.

I dart to my bedroom, clinging onto the towel wrapped around my body, and rummage through my closet for underwear and an outfit to wear. I pick out a pair of denim shorts and a flowy tank top to hide the fact that I have a bit of belly fat. I already know that my favourite, ratty old converse will be on my feet.

I hastily walk to the kitchen, with breakfast first on my mind. I grab a box of cornflakes while I rummage through the fridge for a carton of milk. Once I find that, I pour about a handful of the cereal in my mouth, followed by a stream of milk. A bit of the milk dribbles down my chin as I chew, and I charge for the box of tissues to wipe it off before it ruins my outfit. What will Luke think when he sees a milk stain on my outfit. Wait...does milk even stain?

I struggle to swallow the soggy cereal that's overflowing in my mouth. I'm actually an idiot.

Once that's quite done, settle at my desk and begin to study. Just as I'm reading the first line of the page, my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I ask, a little frustrated that my 'studying' has been interrupted.

"Where are you?" I hear the familiar voice of Clara.

"At home," my voice adopts a 'duh' tone.

"School starts in five minutes, dummy!"

"Shit," I murmur. I hang up and begin to shove random stuff from my desk into my school bag. So much for studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**OH MY GOSH 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER IS IN EFFING AUSTRALIA I AM CRYING SO GLAD THEY'RE HOME FINALLY :D**

**Okay, I'm done. *Sigh* The life of a fangirl really is hard. Anyways, here it is, chapter 2! Also, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! It means loads to me :)**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

Hey, you know how last week I was completely off my rocker and thought there was some dude following me? Well, he's here. Outside my school. Coincidence? I think not.

I'm in English class, and as usual, my attention wanders to all things irrelevant to the subject.

It's the first time in a while that I've had a seat by the windows, so that's exactly where my sights are set. I managed to spot the car with the dude, who's unmistakeably got binoculars, pretty early in the class.

What makes me wonder is, why me? Why the eff would some random dude that I've never seen in my life, stalk me, an average girl with below average everything. I'm not pretty, skinny or smart. It boggles my mind.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I'm super duper careful when I head home, keeping my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. I know for a fact that this guy is following me, and not Clara, because I stayed behind afterwards for detention (I guess sleeping in class is frowned upon?), and when I was leaving, he was still there.

I have the upper hand though, since I've lived here pretty much all my life, and I know the place like the back of my hand. I left the school through a back exit, and made it home through a long, complicated and busy route.

I hastily walk through the front door, slamming it behind me. I have to tell my parents. This is just too scary for me not to. When I walk into the living room, I met with my parents and a strange woman wearing a pant suit. She and my parents are all wearing serious expressions.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" I ask slowly, setting my bag down and slowly approaching.

"Honey, this is Melissa. She's here to see you."

"About what?"

Melissa stands from her place on the couch and offers her hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you Adelaide."

I nod and mumble a 'you too' before taking a seat opposite her.

"Okay, Adelaide, I'm going to ask you a few questions. I want you to try and answer as best as you can."

I nod again.

"Have you ever seen this man before?" Melissa holds up an image of a guy, a very familiar one at that.

"Yeah, actually. I noticed that he's been following me."

My parents gasp, and I shoot them an apologetic look.

"Okay, and do you know who he is?"

"No idea."

"Hm," she hums. "Where did you get that necklace?" Her tone is suddenly urgent.

I glance down at the silver pendant that dangles around my neck. "I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

Melissa looks to my parents, who suddenly seem a lot more uncomfortable than before. My mother shrugs. "She had it when we got her," she says.

"When you got me? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," my dad begins, trying to figure out how to word his following sentence. "We adopted you when you were one."

"What?! I'm adopted?! How could you not tell me?" Feelings of hurt, anger and sadness swirl in my mind, taking over my thoughts. This cannot be happening.

"Listen, Adelaide, I understand you're feeling hurt, but you mustn't let your feelings get in the way. I need you to stay calm," Melissa says in an eerie tone. I nod, and try to diminish the anger bubbling inside me.

"I have two agents outside, guarding the house. You mustn't leave, any of you, until tomorrow when I come back. Understood?" My parents, or should I say, Jackson and Rosie, and I nod. I barely understand anything that was just said, but I do realize that I'm in danger. This chick is from the Feds, I'm guessing, so it has to be something big.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I haven't uttered a single word to my 'parents' since yesterday. They had no right keeping my adoption a secret from me! Just no, okay?

I'm laying on my bed, doing nothing and staring at nothing, while I wait for Melissa's visit. It's already three in the afternoon, and I've missed an entire day of staring at Luke. He's just so hot, ugh! And what's worse, is that he and his band performed on assembly today! FML.

"Adelaide!" Rosie calls, which could only mean one thing; Melissa's back.

I slowly trudge to the living room, and am surprised to find that she isn't alone. A man stands beside her, wearing a black suit and tie. He looks like he's in his forties or fifties, and he has this sweet aura. I don't know, I just get this friendly vibe from him.

"Adelaide, nice to meet you. I'm Phil," he says, smiling warmly and shaking my hand.

"Hi…"

"Here's what's going to go down," Melissa begins. "You're going to pack a bag and come with us."

"Excuse me?"

"I know this must come as a shock to you, but it's for your own safety. You are in a whole lot of danger."

"You can't just expect me to pack up and leave with you! I have a life here."

"I get it, Adelaide, I really do, but you don't have a choice."

"I'm not go-" I feel something jab my neck and I'm out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. Thanks again for all the reviews. The mean a lot to me :)**

**PS, I apologise in advance for the cliffie at the end :P**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

My head is pounding. My body aches. I feel dizzy.

I force my eyes open to find myself in a strange place. It reminds me of a hotel room, with a million dollar view of a city. Wait...this isn't Chicago. This is New York. WHY THE HELL AM I IN NEW YORK?

I fling myself off the bed, stumbling to regain my balance. The last thing I remember is slamming my locker on my fingers. How did I get from there to here?

I rub my eyes hard, hoping that this is some sort of hallucination, but to no avail.

A part of me wants to see what lies behind the tall white door, but another part is scared out of its wits. But my curiosity gets the better of me, and my feet begin to pad across the carpet towards the exit. My hand reaches out to twist the doorknob, and just as I am about to, it's pulled away from me. I am met with the face of a woman with short, red, wavy hair. I jump back, shocked.

"Who are you?" I blurt rather rudely. Manners? Ain't nobody got time for that!

"The name's Natasha."

"Where am I?"

"Stark Tower."

Yeah, this is definitely some whacky dream. I'm telling you; Luke will pop up any moment now.

"You must be pretty hungry," she says, and as if on cue, I feel my stomach rumble. Natasha motions for me to follow her.

We walk down a short hallway until we reach a massive living space, complete with a balcony overlooking the city.

"And she wakes!" the voice I've been hearing on television exclaims, and I'm met with four new faces. One, obviously, is Tony Stark, another is tall, buff and cuuuuuuuuute! He's got blonde hair in a kind of old fashioned look.

Another guy, with brown hair, is also pretty muscular, but the fourth face is more geeky. My kind of person…except I'm not smart.

"Who are you people?" I ask nervously. I have to keep a clear head. I can't freak out now.

"We're the Avengers," Natasha says from behind me. I spin to face her.

"That can't be right. There are six Avengers."

"Thor's in Asgard."

I shake my head and pinch my arm. I'm not waking up.

"Why am I here?"

"It's for your own protection, sweetheart."

"My own protection? What the hell are you on about?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Well obviously I don't," I sass.

"You're being tracked by an organisation called HYDRA. We don't know why, yet, but we're supposed to train you to better protect yourself."

"Train me? I ain't doing any physical activity."

Natasha quickly approached, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Listen to me. If you don't listen to us, you will die. Am I getting through to you?" I nod meekly and she drops her hold of me.

I turn my gaze away from the red headed devil, only to see the old-fashioned guy staring at my neck. Is he a vampire or something…?

"What?" I ask.

"Your necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Um… I guess my birth mother gave it to me," I respond, scratching the back of my neck. Things just got hella awkward…

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I chew the piece of beef slowly. Tension hangs in the air as we eat silently, the only sounds being the scraping of forks and knives upon plates.

Since I've woken up, I've been...briefed. Is that the word? I don't know.

Apparently the guy who's been following me around is part of an organisation called HYDRA. Captain America had supposedly defeated them during World War II, but I guess he didn't get them all.

They also told me about SHIELD, which is a spy agency that put the Avengers together. SHIELD doesn't yet know why I'm a target of HYDRA. I don't really want to know. It's a scary thought. I'm just a normal kid.

I had a complete medical before dinner, and the results should be back when we finish eating.

"So, Adelaide, how are you in school?" Pepper asks, breaking the silence. She's Tony's girlfriend. I only met her when dinner started.

"Okay. I'm C's and B's in most subjects. I'm not good at anything, really."

With his mouth full of food, Tony said, "Find something you like and stick to it."

"I've tried. I have no musical talent and I'm rubbish at sports."

"You'll find something," Pepper said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I lay on my bed, thinking about the past few hours. It's been a strange few, that's for sure.

"Miss Blackwood, you're wanted in the lab," the computerised voice interrupts my thoughts.

I don't respond, thought. It feels weird, talking to a robot. Everyone else talks to him like a person, but it's just strange for me.

I roll off the bed and begin to make my way down to the lab. Well, where I think the lab is.

After a while of walking in circles, Jarvis finally directs me to the lab. When I enter, I find the Avengers huddled around a table.

"What's happening?" I ask. They all turn to face me.

"We have some good news, and some bad news," Bruce tells me slowly.

"Well? What is it?"

"We know who your parents are. Your mother was Harriet Faye, and your father was Jacob Faye. They were SHIELD agents," Natasha explains.

"Why do you keep using past tense. Are they...dead?"

"I'm afraid so," she says solemnly.

"Um, I don't know what to say." I pause, until a thought pops into my head. "Is that why HYDRA is after me?"

"Well, no…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey! :D I decided not to be a meanie poop and wrote up the next chapter as quickly as I could. Thanks guys for all your reviews, they really make my day :)**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

"My grandmother killed Nazis…" I repeat. "No effing way."

"It's true," Steve says. "I knew something was up as soon as I saw that necklace."

"But…it can't be!" I protest.

"You know, Cap could be your grand father," Tony teases.

"This is so weird."

I don't know what to think.

"That necklace you're wearing belonged to her. It contains a very important piece of intel that HYDRA want," Natasha explains. Bruce steps in and continues her speech. "We're going to replace it with an exact replica and try to reel them in."

"So what you're saying is that I'm a trap? Awesome," my last word drips with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, by the time you get back out into the world, you'll be more than ready," Clint tells me.

"What do you mean by that exactly? You can't just take me out of school."

"There's only a week left. We called the school and said you're going on an early vacation to Australia."

"But won't HYDRA know I'm with you guys?"

"No. They had a tracker in your phone, which we took out and put on a plane to Australia."

"I still don't get why they want me."

"They don't. All they want is the necklace."

"But you said I need to protect myself. Couldn't I just give them the fake?"

"It's not that simple," Natasha tells me. Before I can ask anymore questions, she adds, "Now get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

"Get up, Adelaide!" someone shouts.

"Mmmm," I groan. "What time is it?" I open my eyes only to see one blurry man.

"Half past four. Now get up!" His tone is cheery.

I sit up and stare at him blankly. "No one should ever be that happy at four freakin' thirty in the morning."

"Come on, Ads."

Another groan escapes me as I roll of the bed. Clint tosses me a pair of black bike shorts and a plain blue tank top. "Shower, get dressed, and be down for breakfast by five."

Oh goody. I really want to get back to sleep, but I do what he says. I do not want to get on any of their bad sides.

After a hot shower, I dress into the clothes he had given me. I've always dreaded my reflection, but I can never help but stare into a mirror when I get the chance. Chubby is the nice way of saying it.

Crossing my arms over my non-flat stomach, I begin to make my way to the dining room.

This time, unlike yesterday, there's someone unfamiliar. The new guy has long blonde hair, is insanely tall and muscular, and is wearing a cape. That has to be Thor.

"Here she is," Clint exclaims, with a grin. Natasha is the only other one who's awake.

"Morning," I greet with a yawn. I sluggishly make my way to the dining table and take a seat in front of the plate of honey on toast. I begin to eat slowly, savouring the taste. It's not difficult for me to zone out of the conversation between the three Avengers, and I just focus on the bread.

My eyes begin to wander around the room a bit, and finally land Thor who's eating pop tarts straight out of the box. I raise my eyebrows, which catches the attention of the heroes.

"Aren't you supposed to toast those?" I question.

"They're more tasty raw," Thor explains, shoving another one into his mouth. God he has a huge mouth.

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

"But I don't wanna," I whine.

"But you have to," Natasha says. We're in the gym that the Avengers use to train, complete with a running track and swimming pool.

I groan and begin to run as fast as I can, but and down a twenty metre distance. I can hear Nat and Clint shouting at me to go faster, but I try to block them out as much as possible. By the time I reach the twenty metres, instead of turning and continuing to run, I stop to catch my breath. I've never run so fast in my life, and I still felt like I was going slower than a tortoise.

"Come on, Adelaide, keep going!" Clint shouts.

"I can't," I yell back.

Natasha jogs up to me. "What's your favourite food?" she asks me.

"Um...nachos. Why?"

"We'll take you out to the best Mexican restaurant in the city if you make it through the whole training session."

"Done."

"Alright, keep running shuttles."

Come on, Addy, do it for the nachos. I start running again, but at a steady pace. I'm still dying, but my love for Nachos is overpowering that.

After about five shuttles, I feel like throwing up. This is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D Okay, you may read now.**

**P.S. thanks for the reviews :)**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I munch on the Mexican goodness, savouring the wonderfully delicious taste. We ended up getting take-away, since I'm not meant to be seen with the Avengers. The world knows Iron Man's identity, so we had to stay in.

"You did well today," Clint tells me with a warm smile on his face.

I laugh. "I've run more today than I have my whole life."

We fall into a bit of a silence, just munching on our food. A thought pops into my head.

"Hey, do I get some cool spy codename?" I ask out of curiosity. I want a codename.

"Sure, if you want," Tony responds. "What do you want it to be?"

"Oh, dude, give me a sec to think about it," I grin. What are some cool names? I want to be a snake, I think. That would be pretty damn awesome, right? Cobras are pretty cool, and so are vipers.

"What about Viper?"

"No, Madame HYDRA is known as Viper," Natasha tells me calmly, but the look in her eyes is far from the calmness she's showing.

"Okay, um…" Maybe a planet would be cool. "Jupiter?"

"Sounds cood, Ads," Clint says with a grin.

Just then, Pepper walks into the room.

"Your school sent in your subject selection form for next year," Pepper says, waving up a freshly printed sheet of paper. My parents must have forwarded it here. She sits down across from me, pen in hand. "What do you want to do?"

"Um...English and Maths of course. Home ec… visual art, um… biology and, uh, creative writing."

"You can keep English and Maths, but do P.E. and drama instead of two of the others," Natasha buts in.

"And do Physics and Engineering too," Tony says.

"But I suck at all of those," I whine.

"You won't by the time you get back to school," Bruce tells me before taking a bite of his burrito.

"Um… I don't know."

Natasha takes the sheet from Pepper and fills it in. "So, maths, English, P.E., drama and engineering?" she asks. A chorus of yes's come from the Avengers. Well…

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I sit across from Natasha and Clint in the living room. Thor has gone to find his girlfriend, Tony's in his lab, and so is Bruce, and Steve's in the gym.

"Alright, let's discuss your training for the next three months."

"Wait, you mean, I'll be spending my entire summer training?!" I gasp. That's the scariest thing I've ever heard.

"Yes. It's for your own protection, Jupiter," Clint says smugly. Damn it, I should not have chosen a code name yet.

"We'll work on your fitness every morning from six to eight, and then you'll learn how to fight from eight until ten. You'll also have to learn a language during this period, so it will be either French or Russian; your choice. You'll have three hours everyday for that, at about twelve until three. Then you'll sit down with Bruce for an hour for psychology, and then after dinner Tony will teach you how to hack," Natasha rattles off. Oh my god, all of this, every day, for three months? I am going to die.

"That's...hectic. Um, for the language, I'll do French, since I've been doing it since fifth grade."

"Good choice."

Now it's Clint's turn to talk. "Listen, Ads, this is going to be tough. Really, really tough. But you can't let that stop you. You're in deep shit with HYDRA, and we're going to do everything we can to protect you."

I gulp. I didn't really think about how serious this is. Like, yeah, the Avengers are involved, and I let that get to my head. "Okay."

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I select Clara's number from my contacts and press 'call'. Right now it's a reasonable hour in the morning in Australia, so Clara shouldn't be suspish. Plus, I changed the settings so that my number is hidden.

"Hello?" my best friend's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey bitch," I greet.

"Hey!" she cries. "How's Australia?"

"So far, so good. How's school?"

"Eh, it's okay. It's no fun without you. Oh, and in music today, we had to sing our originals to the whole class for assessment. Luke wrote a song about a girl who's lazy and likes ice cream. I think he's on to you," she tells me.

"I call bullshit!" I shout.

She giggles. "Yeah, I was kidding."

"No shit. I don't think he even knows my name."

"Aww," she coos. "Yeah."

"You suck," I laugh.

"Hey, listen, I gotta do my homework, but talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya!"

Almost as soon as I hang up, my eyes are shut and I enter a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey y'all! I'm baaaaaaack! Here's chapter 6. I'm not super proud of it, but it had to be done so...yah. Enjoy!**

_**~The Avengers' Apprentice~**_

I'm sitting across from Natasha, bantering back and forth in French. Mind you, I have no clue what she's saying. I have no clue what I'm saying. I think it's something along the lines of 'I like cheese'. We'll never know.

This is basically a test for her to see what my level is. I'm going to take a wild guess and say not very high. Eh, I don't really give a rat's ass. **(A/N: Do people say that in America? I have no idea haha. Sorry for this note btw)**

"Alright," she stops me from saying something about potatoes. "Your pronunciation is perfect. You know a lot of the basics, which is also good. We need to work on your sentence structure and we have to expand your vocabulary. Once we finish that, we'll move on to the more advanced stuff."

"Okey Dokes."

"Alright, let's begin…"

**_~The Avengers' Apprentice~_**

My French lesson wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, surprisingly. I've hated French class with a passion since I started learning it, but my last school year was the first that I could drop the subject, and I did it in a heartbeat. But with Natasha, the lesson was...enjoyable. I know, crazy, right? It's weird, though. Like, I hate any type of physical activity, but just having one of the Avengers around is enough motivation to make me forget that I'm about to pass out, or that my legs are going to fall off at any minute.

Next I have psychology with Bruce. I'm super excited to see what we'll talk about. Will he be teaching me to control my emotions, or how to read my enemies? Maybe both?

I think out of all the lessons, I'm most excited for Tony's. I've always wanted to know how to hack things; mainly my school so I can change my grades, but still. I tried when I was about thirteen, and I got as far as about procrastinating to learn HTML. I guess it's safe to say that I'm incapable of doing anything without someone having to force me.

I wander around the floor I'm on, looking for Bruce, when a computerised voice startles me.

"Dr Banner is on your living floor," Jarvis tells me.

"_My_ living floor?"

"Yes. It is level 82, Miss Blackwood."

"Thanks…" Talking to him is still weird.

I head into the elevator, and without pressing a button, it begins to move. I watch as the numbers on the wall increase until 82 is on the screen. The doors slide open and I'm met with a stunning, to say the least, living room. With plush, white couches, and funky glass coffee table, and a massive TV. I also have a freakin' kitchen!

I slowly walk around the floor in awe. I find a hallway which leads to three rooms; a bathroom, my bedroom and a mission room.

I enter the bedroom first, which is amazeballs. I have an awesome bed with a white with purple polka dots cover on it. My walls are white, and posters of All Time Low, my favourite band, cover one of the walls. On another wall is a walk in closet with most of my clothes from home inside it. It also has what looks like a catsuit, which I would certainly not look good in, as well as regular sports clothes.

Another wall is a window that has an amazing view of the city.

On the final wall, I have a bookshelf and a desk. The book shelf has books to help me with French, hacking and psychology, as well as a few fiction books. On the desk sits my laptop from home, and another laptop with the SHIELD symbol on it.

"You like?" I hear a voice behind me. I spin around and see Bruce leaning against the door frame.

"I love!"

"Have you seen the mission room yet?"

"I had a peek, but not really."

I follow Bruce across the hall to the mission room, which is covered with screens on most of the walls. The screens are all blank, with only the SHIELD symbol rotating on screen.

"Here you'll be able to see all the missions you are scheduled to go on, as well as any files on your parents or grandmother that you'd like to read.

"Cool," I tell him, but my tone isn't as happy. I can't say that I'm thrilled about the news of my parents' deaths, but I don't feel that much emotion about it. I mean, I've never met them. It's still sad, I guess, but I don't really feel it.

"Alright, where do you want to do this? In the living room?"

"Yep."

I walk at a snail's pace behind him and I settle onto one of the comfortable white couches.

"We'll start with how you feel about being here…"

**_~The Avengers' Apprentice~_**

Dinner was good. We had spag bol.

Now Tony and I are sitting in front of a computer, with a locked folder on the screen.

"Try to get into it," he tells me. I simply double click. It doesn't work. I try again. It doesn't work. I try once again… You guessed it, it didn't work.

"OPEN!" I scream at the thing. I have very minimal patience when it comes to, well, everything.

"Here, you just press this…" Tony begins to explain to me what keys I need to press and what commands I need to type.

I go to copy him, but one thing stops me. My awful memory. "Wait, what were the commands again?"

He shows me once again, slower, and I make sure to burn it into my memory. I'm sure I'll forget it by tomorrow.


End file.
